Theories and facts
by Dhea Hunter
Summary: there were theories that up until now , i still thought they were theories. Now ,they turn into facts. who knew i'd actually meet a giant robotic alien who can sqiush me with his pinky?


"Zoë! Wake up, I have a theory!" my sister whispered excitedly from the top bed of the bunk bed.

_Lord help us..._

"Whar is if..?" I grumbled groggily, from underneath. My sister had an odd habit of having crazy theories at random moments, and if I was occupied she'd keep annoying me until I heard and commented on it. So when I'm asleep, she'd keep psting until I heard her out.

"I was thinking about boobs ..."

_Here we go…_

"…when I noticed that they could be good weapons if used properly," she mused happily.

I just stared at the top of the bed, trying to figure out how _boobs_ could possibly be used as a weapon. My sister must've thought I went back to sleep ,because she got down and jumped on me crushing my ribs in the process.

"Don't ignore me!"

"I'm not ignoring you," I wheezed taking deep breaths to try and lessen the pain." I'm just trying to figure out how these useless pieces of meat could possibly help you beat up a ninja."

"Well, let me explain it to you." She crawled off of me and went to the end of the bed and stood in a kneeling position, while I stayed were I was propped on my elbow.

"Please enlighten me with your knowledge," I drawled out sarcastically. She chose to ignore me and started explaining to me her theory. After she finished, I dug for my phone ,which I usually left in my slippers, and looked at the time.

02.00 am.

"You woke me up at 2 in the morning, just so you could tell me that you can you use your boobs to beat an opponent by squishing them in his face and suffocating him?"

"I would have forgotten it by the morning!" she defended herself, smiling sheepishly.

"Selena…!"

I gave her one of my worst glares, and after a few seconds she was retreating to the safety of her bunk bed, far-away from my reach. Not that I couldn't go up there, but I was too lazy to get up right now. So I switched off the lights, which I didn't notice were switched on until now, and wiggled back under the covers where I was back into my dream world within a few seconds.

~About two hours later~

I was startled awake by a loud boom from outside our house. I headed to the window facing our backyard, ready for action and fearing the worst. From there I saw a huge rock thing, roughly the size of a monster truck. Lots of smoke was coming out of it and by the looks of it, half of whatever it was, was stuck underground. Due to the black shadows of the night and lack of moonlight, I couldn't make out clearly what it was ,but I guessed it must have been made of some metal.

We lived on the outskirts of town, all alone and separated from civilization. There wasn't much around, and the little that there was, wasn't hit. The downside of being solitary was that help would take a while to get here.

"Chicken Little was right! The sky _is_ falling!" Selena exclaimed sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, dumbass. I'll go check it out and tell you what it really is." I grabbed the first jacket that came in view and headed for the door.

"But Zoë ,what if it's a radioactive meteor? Curiosity killed the cat, remember?" She kept rambling as she clumsily got down and nearly fell face first into the ground.

"And satisfaction brought him back." And with that, I left her to pick her of the floor, grumbling how twins are supposed to be in sync from their thoughts to their bathroom duties. Halfway down the stairs she joined me, with her own jacket slipped on. I grabbed the torch that we left hanging from the coat rack behind the door and headed out.

There was a small draft, and my sister huddled closer to me, trying to stay as warm as possible, even though it was unnecessary. She kept mumbling about falling satellites and alien rabid dogs. It may be what other people call crazy, but it's what I call normal.

We went around the garage where an old Volkswagen beetle was rusting away, its paint peeling off and turning to ugly bronze patches. I dragged that thing a year ago from the junkyard, when its colour was somewhat still cream, because I thought I could practice my mechanical skills on it. After months of oily work, I had managed to get the engine started, but somehow the engine only went in reverse. Now that the summer holidays started, I had time where I could spend hours on it.

Turning the last corner, we finally came across the object of this nightly walk. Steam was still coming off of it ,but not so much now. We cautiously stepped closer, and on closer look I confirmed that it was metal. I couldn't put my finger on it ,but something about it was off. It looked man-made ,but at the same time it looked completely alien. It had a bunch of strange carvings and odd whirs and clicks coming from it. Spread around, here and there, there were knobs and some parts of a hydraulic system moving at different rates and odd rhythms.

My sister stopped mumbling and started tiptoeing towards it. She stopped when she was in front of the thing, a hand going up, pointing at it and moving closer and closer.

"Don't touch it! We don't know what it is-! "

Selena decided to ignore my warning and poke it anyway, and before I could finish, the odd satellite started clicking and transforming. Hands started forming, along with legs and a head. It stopped when it turned into a giant metallic robot with a humanoid figure and dark red eyes on the head. The way its structure was made up confirmed the fact that it was alien.

The first thing the eyes landed on was my sister, who was still standing in the same spot with her hand pointed in the air, mouth agape and even though it was as black as hell, I could still tell that her face as white as a sheet. I expected the same expression to show on my face, but being the older twin, the take-care-of-idiot-sister side of my brain started working as the robot sprung to life.

The robot reached for Selena with a sudden thrust, and I pulled her back with a growl and pushed her behind me shielding her with my body. The eyes seemed to darken slightly and narrow into a glare. With another series of clicks and whirs the right hand changed into a blaster pointing at us.

"Where am I squishy?" it said in a creepy intimidating voice.

"Excuse me?"

"What is my location?"The deep voice said more angrily. An invisible engine roared as he growled at us, it sounded a lot like the sound a car would make.

Car. I have a car!

Simple common sense told me that if we tried to run away from this thing by foot, we would be squished flat in under a second. BUT! If we used the beetle, we might have a chance. Negotiation was definitely not an option.

" Uh… _Earth_ ?"

The roaring got louder and the blaster glowed a bright orange light.

"Now's not the time to be a smart ass to a giant robot that can squish you with his pinky!" I scolded Selena and then added the last part as a whisper." Go charge the bug."

"Why?"

"Just do it! Go when I have its attention!"

"You humans really are a primitive race if you think I didn't hear all of that. Now I will ask you one last time; where am I located?" If I didn't think of something quick, we'd both be squish- _blasted _into -!

"Do you think the boob theory might work on him?"

At the mention of her theory, I got the biggest urge to just slap her. Now was not the time for theories, especially not _that_ theory, but oddly enough that was the perfect distraction.

The robot revved its engine harder, but it didn't fire."What is that?"

_Ok, things might just turn out the way we wanted them to. Now, time to improvise…._

* * *

><p><em># Grazias to Crystal Prime for proof reading it and my friend for the boob theory :)#<em>


End file.
